Aka Koujou
by InactiveAnon
Summary: All Neji wanted was to train, so exactly when did he end up watching Moulin Rouge with Tenten? FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**Aka Koujou**

_Summary: All Neji wanted was train, if borrowing a movie for Ino was the only way he would do it. So exactly when did he end up watching Moulin Rouge with Ten Ten?_SeeNotes for Title

_Notes:_ Hiya. In case anyone is wondering or hasn't figured it out, Aka Koujou means Red (Wind)Mill in Japanese, and that (obviously) is what Moulin Rouge means in English. ((Always wondered the scary symbolic meaning of showing that Red Windmill, didn't you?! Heh heh.))

_Another Note:_ I don't think there are really any spoilers in this for Naruto, unless you don't know who was in the Chuunin exam finals. Also, for Moulin Rouge, there are spoilers. YE HAVE BEEN WARNED. But I never say exactly what happens in the ending!

I am also very loose with describing the characters and plot of Moulin Rouge. I'm not trying to describe the actual movie, just the way the characters(however OOC)would.

**Disclaimer:** Standard Disclaimer. I do not own Naruto, Moulin Rouge, or any of the songs from Moulin Rouge. I do, however, own the scary Inner Neji you shall encounter during this fic.

Let the teenage awkwardness begin!!!

**On With the Show!!!**

When did his life get so hectic?

Oh yeah, since this was his last chance to practice for the Chuunin Exams and he was stuck here listening to this blonde girl blathering about some movie. Moulin Rouge. Honestly, what kind of title is that?

All Neji wanted to do right now was get away from this place, and train.

Let's elaborate on how Neji ended up in this situation.

Around a month before, after the Prelims ended Ten Ten and Ino had conveniently both been at the Ichiraku, grumbling about losing the chance to be in the Chuunin Exam Finals. Somehow or another they started arguing. About what, no one knows. ("No way! My boy Sasuke is waaay cuter than Hyuuga Neji!")

And somehow or another, Ino mentioned Moulin Rouge.("Jeez, jealousy is a terrible thing, it tears people apart; haven't you ever seen Moulin Rouge?")

Long story short, Ten Ten and Ino are now good pals. Problem was, Ten Ten was probably the only person in Konoha who owned the movie. Besides Shizune, Kurenai, and Hinata, but they didn't know that at the time.

So now, because of one comment he had been pulled over to Ino, who probably only wanted to talk to him because he was on Ten Ten's team.

All he was trying to do was get some ramen before going back to train and now he was listening to Ino drop hints, telling him to make Ten Ten let her borrow said movie. He felt bad for Shikamaru and Choji right now. He really did.

Speaking of the lazy Nara and the fatty who you never saw without some kind of food, there they were. (Choji just got out of the hospital, after the meeting with Gaara.)

'Wow, they're coming over of their own free will.'

And with some demented twist, Ino decided she wanted to watch Moulin Rouge, so she "could finally show Shikamaru how great it is!!!"

He really didn't want to go over to Ten Ten's for a reason as trivial as borrowing a movie for Ino, but he also didn't want to listen to Ino complain while he could be training. And if borrowing a movie was the only way he would do it.

Ten Ten looked very surprised to have a visitor when she answered the door. She was even more surprised to have Neji ask to borrow a movie.

'I didn't know Neji was a movie person. He didn't seem too excited when Gai-sensei made us watch Charlie's Angels...'

("LOOK, MY STUDENTS!!! STUDY THEIR YOUTHFUL WAYS!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!"

"LEE!!!

"GAI-SENSEI!!! SOMEDAY I TOO WILL BE AS YOUTHFUL AS CHARLIE'S ANGELS!!!"

"LEE!!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!"

"LEE!!!!!!!!")

"Gai-sensei's Angels" did have a certain ring to it. But now every time they got missions it was always, "Hello My YOUTHFUL Angels!!! YOSH! Your mission, should you choose to accept it..."

Only Lee and Gai-sensei could ever be that energetic at Three in the morning. What ever this "Youth" thing was they were smoking, she wanted some too.

But what drugs Lee and Gai did in their spare time didn't change the fact that here was Hyuuga Neji, at Ten Ten's door asking to borrow a movie.

"...I need to borrow Moulin Rouge for Ino." Neji explained.

"...Oh..." Hearing that was like knowing the world had fallen back into place, and life made sense again. However, that also meant awkward silence and averted eyes between the two. 'Stupid reality.'

"You can come in while I go get it." Ten Ten said, walking into her house with a faint blush as Neji nodded and closed the door softly. "So...I guess you're not a big fan?" She asked, crouching down to dig through a pile of movies on the floor.

"...I've never seen it."

Ten turned around slowly with the Moulin Rouge case in her hand. Even with Neji's eyes, it was hard to tell whether she was horrified, or had just been possessed by a demon. Normally, he would go with the latter, but this was _Ten Ten_. As in, 'I-have-a-will-of-steel' Ten Ten.

And that is how Ten Ten decided she and Neji should forget about Ino, and watch Moulin Rouge.

**-Meanwhile, With Ino-**

"He's taking forever." Ino cried in an exasperated tone.

"He's not coming back. I told you he'd probably just go off and train." Shikamaru stated in a bored fashion. Choji nodded while munching on some barbecue chips--his stomach is still kind of off and he's still eating! Wow, that's dedication!

"HEY BILLBOARD-BROW!!!" Ino shouted to Sakura, who was walking towards them.

"Hello Ino-pig." Sakura greeted.

"Have you seen Neji?" Ino asked impatiently.

"Ah, given up on Sasuke have you?"

"You wish, forehead. He's borrowing Moulin Rouge from Ten Ten for me." Ino retorted, folding her arms.

"Moo-lawn-who? ...Is it about a cow or something?" Sakura inquired.

"NO!!! _IT'S ABOUT LOVE_!!!!(1)" Ino yelled, getting the attention of just about everyone in the Ichiraku.

Ino continued on with sparkles in her eyes, and her hands clasped together as if she was praying. "It is a romantic musical about a beautiful courtesan and a talented writer who are torn apart by his insufficient salary and her apathetic lack of love! However, eventually they both fall in love, and must hide their love from everyone who would try to separate them."

The bored Nara sighed. "And then everyone finds out, and she betrays him for his own good because there's some rich guy who wants her all to himself who would kill him, and once she's gone he falls into a drunken state of jealousy until someone finally snaps him out of it so he goes to find her, doubtful of her faithfulness, but still driven by her love." Shikamaru finished monotonously.

Ino glared at him. "You said you've never watched it!"

"...I haven't, that's just always the story..."

_**-Back With Ten Ten And Neji-**_

Ten Ten popped the DVD in and grabbed the remote from off the coffee table before sitting down with Neji on the couch. Normally, she knew it would've been extremely difficult to convince him to watch this, but apparently Ino had been filling his head with contradictions of what it was about and he had no idea what it really _was_ about.

But that was okay, because it only worked in her favour.

**Neji's P.O.V.**

"_There was a boy._

_A very strange, enchanted boy."_

The movie started and immediately I asked the first in a series of questions that were to come. "Why is he singing?" In truth, there really _is_ some strange wrong-ness about a midget singing and crying in the middle of the night.

"_A little shy, and sad of eye,_

_But very wise was he._

_And then one day, one magic day he passed my way_

_While we spoke of many things, _

_Fools and Kings; this he said to me_

_The greatest thing...You'll ever learn...Is just to love_

_And be loved in return!"_

"It's a musical. They sing a lot." Ten Ten confirmed. The screen left the midget and focused on a rugged-looking man who was drinking in a small inn with a typewriter in from of him. He discarded the drink and focused on the typewriter before writing down a single sentence, reading it out loud.

"_This story is about...Love."_

I raised an eyebrow, 'interesting way to start a movie.' I decided to simply ignore what the man said next, as it probably wasn't important anywise. Little did I know it was valuable information that would save me embarrassment later.(Neji, will you ever learn?)

At once the scene changed, no longer with a dark and gloomy aura, to the man again, this time much cleaner and happy. "What just happened?" I asked. Was that guy bipolar or something?

"He's remembering the past, Neji. Before his sweetheart died; weren't you listening?"

I decided to ignore the question and focus on the nicely-sized Television. A tall, bearded man had just fallen though the happy/drinking/bipolar guy's ceiling. Some talk about a sensitive goat-hearder and a modern play called _"Spectacular Spectacular"_ later, the midget and his pals were watching the (I could swear he was bipolar by now) guy randomly start singing with amazed looks on their faces.

"_The hills are alive with the sound of music!"_

The Midget began to unravel a plan, and at some point in time this crossdresser-thing leaves and slams the door, angrily. The 'brilliant' plan was: they would show the play to "Satine"(whoever that was) at the Moulin Rouge so they could get money off of selling the play right.

But then the bipolar guy, who's name was Christian, runs away, panicking for some reason or another and the midget and his remaining friends ask him a bunch of questions like:

"_Do you believe in Freedom?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Beauty?!"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Truth?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Love?"_

And then "Christian" gets this odd look on his face, like they just said the secret to some sacred jutsu and starts giving them some lecture.

"_Love? Above all things I believe in love! Love is a many splendid thing, love is like oxygen, love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love!"_

I looked over at Ten Ten, to see that she is watching intently, as if this were the most amazing movie ever, or something. I looked back to the screen to see the men(including the Narcoleptic Argentinean, who had fallen through the ceiling, and is my favorite character at this point)were knocking back some weird drink called absinthe.

And then, _out of thin air_, this _Green Fairy_ starts singing about hills!

"_The hills are alive with the sound of music!"_

'What's with this movie and hills?!'

So the guys who just drank that weird stuff begin singing about the "Children of the Revolution" and I just can't help myself.

"Are they drunk or something?"

Ten Ten just sort of gives me this look, like I'm insane and she says, "Yes. They are. Absinthe is alcohol."

So right now I'm feeling really sheltered, and I'm sure I look like an idiot so I just nod sharply and turn away from her, finding refuge on the screen where a chubby man with rust-red hair decided he wanted to sing too. However, behind him there was a sea of girls...

"Ten Ten!!! What are they doing?!"

"The can-can, Neji. They're doing the can-can." Ten Ten answered, thinking, 'I had expected this kind of reaction from Lee, but not Neji. Never Neji. Of course, it really wouldn't kill them to stop flashing Neji their frilly, old Victorian style panties... Hold it, why do I care? Neji's more mature than that.' Ten Ten mulled.

Neji's thoughts: '... ... ... ... ... ... ... Holy crap... ... ... ... ... ... ...'

"_Life's an awful bore, living's just a chore, but we do it anyway, _

_Cause death's not much fun_

_I've just the antidote, although I mustn't gloat_

_At the Moulin Rouge! You'll have fun!"_

After the initial shock I snapped out of it and decided to ignore the girls, and busy myself with the weird guy who was singing.

"_Because you can-can-can!!!_

_Or you can't-can't-can't!!!_"

_((yes, we can-can-can!!!))_"

To my surprise, the women behind him start singing too, and I only understand about one fourth of what they said. _Ooh-lee-voo-coo..._what? Suddenly, I really want to learn French.

It's the end of the song now, and the words "Can-can-can" are still echoing, but everyone has this hushed amazement and for a second I feel like I'm in the movie, waiting with them for something, thought I don't know what. There's a cheap confetti glitter, yet with the lighting it seems to fit.

I remember this, because I realize now this is that creepy monstrosity Hinata-sama was watching, with an that odd blush of hers that never seems to fully leave her face. And I know what's coming next, and I simply can't relate to those fools in the movie anymore.

"_It's Her! The Sparkling Diamond!"_

I figure this must be Satine, the one that Christian wants to see and I'm starting to actually _listen_ because I want to know where this is going.

"_The French are glad to die for Love._

_They delight in fighting duels..._

_But I prefer a man who lives..._

_And gives expensive..._

_Jewels."_

I look over at Ten Ten again and she's singing along, but only to the extent that I have to look to even notice. I'm not really sure what to think about that, because I remember how annoyed I ended up when Lee kept on talking during Charlie's Angels (I really wanted Cameron Diaz to jump out of the screen and kick his green arse) so maybe it's a good thing.

"_But someone else was to meet Satine that night."_

To make a long song shorter, I'll cut to the chase and let you know that at this point of the movie the fat guy(Zidler, who actually owns the Moulin Rouge) and the midget(Henri de Toulous-Lautrec, or something) are both making the same promise, meeting Satine alone. Problem is, they're making it to two different people, and now I know better and better where this is going.

Toulouse is promising Christian and Zidler is promising...

"_The Duke. Zidler's investor."_

Satine gets off her swing and I realize this is far past where I left Hinata-sama watching alone, so I decide to pay some more attention, probably more than it's worth, and I realize...

"Is she _flirting_ with those(clearly-way-too-old-for-her)men?"

Ten Ten's shoulders slump and I feel a satisfaction in knowing that she's not having fun answering me, because she did distract me from my training, after all. "She's a courtesan, remember?"

Blink. Blink.

Ten Ten seems to give me a lot of odd looks these days. "Don't tell me you don't know what a courtesan is..."

Blink. Blink.

Ten Ten sighs and pushes the pause button on the remote, and leaves me alone on the couch, where I'm debating leaving while I still can. Alas, before I can even move she's back with a serious expression and a very large dictionary. She throws the dictionary in my lap and waits for me to find the word in question.

Blink. Blink.

Ten Ten's thoughts: '... ... ...'

"That's just gross." I tell her, giving her back the book like it was some kind of disease.

I turn back to the screen and she's still looking at me, with that uncharacteristically piercing stare. "What?" I ask irritably.

"I'm trying to think of anything else you might want to know, while the movie's still paused."

"Whatever, I just won't ask anymore." I answer, on the verge of stealing Shikamaru's word, only so I can scream it as loud as possible. Instead, I settle for grabbing the remote, about to push play when Ten Ten grabs my hand and I immediately do this kind of awkward jerk to meet her gaze.

"I am going to make sure you understand this movie before it's over." She says, the shadows casting creepy lighting on her face.

Ten Ten, you're scaring me.

I decided then and there that girls and romance movies are not a good mix, not that I didn't already know that from watching Hinata-sama. What's so great about Titanic? Ohh, yay, a boat! Wow. (AN: Think about the social status of the lovers. Think about Hinata. Think about Naruto. Think HARD.)

"Okay." I say, because that's all anyone could say in a situation like this.

Ten Ten, who is still holding my hand, pushes the play button and we start watching the movie again.

**More Later**

BloodEngel: This was going to be a one-shot but...I'm just too tired and I have homework to do. Review please.

Ino yelling, "_IT'S ABOUT LOVE_" is an inside joke from the movie, basically the Duke asks, "What's the story about?" and everyone is trying to find an answer when Christian shouts, "IT'S ABOUT LOVE!" And now if I mention MR and anyone asks me what it is about I just say, "IT'S ABOUT LOVE!!!"

11/17/06: ...And I finally got around to editing this! Yay!


	2. Chapter 2

**Aka Koujou**

_Summary: All Neji wanted was train, if borrowing a movie for Ino was the only way he would do it. So exactly when did he end up watching Moulin Rouge with Ten Ten?_SeeNotes for Title

_Notes:_ Aka Koujou still means Red (Wind)Mill in Japanese, and that is what Moulin Rouge means in English.

Another Note: I fixed the name I spelled wrong last chapter! Sorry to those who actually noticed!!!

BloodEngel: Sorry for the late update...I gave the chapter to Kakashi so he could deliver it, and...

Kakashi: A black cat crossed my path so I had to go to a temple and purify myself, then, just in case I took the long way here.

BloodEngel: blink.blink ...That was mycat; she's **right there**...

**Disclaimer:** Standard Disclaimer. I do not own Naruto, Moulin Rouge, or any of the songs from Moulin Rouge. I do own this plot tho! Got if off E-Bay! lol.

We Last Left Off When:

"_I am going to make sure you understand this movie before it's over."_

"_Okay." I say, because that's all anyone could say in a situation like this._

_Ten Ten, who is still holding my hand, pushes the play button and we start watching the movie again._

Let the teenage awkwardness begin!!!

**On With the Show!!!**

_"He's your guy when stocks are high,_

_But beware when they start to decend...(1)"_

It takes me what seems to be five minutes to realize she's still holding my hand. Never before have I noticed the amazing ability my hand has to so profusely, and efficiently create sweat.

I gulped, because my mouth was starting to get dry for no good reason. It's not that I'm nervous, she's only just holding my hand!

I decided that I really need her to stop holding my hand...for applicable purposes, mind you. So I give her hand a slight squeeze to let her know that she's _still_ holding my hand.

Her chocolate eyes go wide for a second and she just pulls her hand away, placing it in her lap while avoiding eye contact. As usual, there's an awkward silence between us, because that's simply the way things have always been.

After a while I clear my throat and it seems the right time to say something, so I work fast and catch a glimpse of what's happening, and Satine is singing something like,

"_Square cut or pear shape,_

_These rock won't loose their shape..._

_Diamonds..."_

"Why diamonds?" I ask, banishing the uncomfortable silence.

"Hm?" She looks at me before smiling, "All girls love diamonds!"

"All girls?" I inquire immediately, without even thinking.

"_Are a girl's_

_...Best..."_

"Yep!" She answers, (and I store that in my mind for later) smiling and going back to the movie. "You should watch this, or you might get confused later."

I do as she says, and watch the movie with such intense focus I'm practically using Byakugan.

Satine is back on her swing, and about to finish the song when she lets out this gasp; not like she's getting ready to hold a very long note, but like someone just stabbed her with one of Ten Ten's newly sharpened kunai. She looks rather unbalanced for a second, which is a change because she always looked so poised on that trapize before.

With only a good few seconds of warning, she falls off and into the crowd, everyone in the crowd being totally silent with anticipation for the song's end that one of them only thinks to catch her at the last second.

All those girls from earlier who were doing the can-can look at eachother, wondering if someone was let in on this new change while the others weren't and Zidler looks about to stammer an excuse when he instead just starts clapping, making out a forced: "YAAAY!!!"

Soon enough, the entire crowd joins in and the man who caught Satine(obviously someone who works at the Moulin Rouge) takes said red-head back stage where a nurse is waiting to check things out. On cue, it seems, Satine wakes up and before I can take note of much she starts coughing, and I notice she's coughing up blood.

I get a flash of Hinata-sama doing the same thing, during our fight in the Chuunin Prelims and I remember that I need to train. However, I decide I'll watch for a bit longer, becuase it's obviously not a good thing to be coughing up blood, especially when you've been singing all day, and not getting your opening points pressed.

So, Zidler comes in and Satine tells him that everything's okay, while the nurse just kind of sinks into the background. Zidler leaves and I decide to ignore the movie for a while, because I notice A) it's getting too dark to train, so I might as well just stay until the movie is over, and B) the shadow of the tree outside looks like Hiashi staring at me in disapproval. I'm fighting the urge to flip the thing off when I hear Ten Ten ask me something.

"Daijoubu ka?"(Are you okay?)

"Daijoubu." (I'm fine.) I answer, realizing that to her I was probably glaring at her window for no reason. I look back to the screen and see Christian stumbling to find something to say. Satine just sits there and goes, _"Is something wrong?"_ (Similar to what Ten Ten did about a minute ago.)

_"No, no. Some times it just takes awhile for...insiration to come."_

_"Oh." _she says, with what I can only guess is understanding. She walks over to him and...uh...

_"Does that inspire you?"_

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"H-hai." Ten Ten stumbles about to grab the remote to pause the movie.

"Don't worry about pausing it, I'll be right back." I say, and go down the first hall I see only to notice that there's one thing at the end of it, and that's Ten Ten's bedroom. I sort of sit there for a second, just looking around. Then I snap out of it and come back to the main room(avoid the chocolate brown eyes at all costs)before going down yet another hall, only to find the bathroom was the first door on the right.

I feel like more of an idiot then I ever had...but I got to see Ten Ten's bedroom...that's got to count for something.

**Ten Ten's P.O.V.**

If I haven't been blushing non-stop already, I sure am now.

I sigh, trying to relax and think about what just happened. As if it weren't bad enough that Neji was definatley not approving of the movie, he then saw my room.

My room.

Where I sleep.

Where I go and think about him every day after training, when I so tired I can't help but collapse on my bed.

It's silly to think about it, but I can't help but wonder if his keen eyes can see me sitting there only yesterday, daydreaming.

I feel my cheeks getting redder and hear water coming from the bathroom, so I turn my attention to the movie, I feel really stupid since her noticed I've been stealing glances at him.

It hasn't helped that the tree that looks like Hiashi folding his arms and glaring is right outside the window. It hate that tree. I swear I'm going to chop it down someday.

Looking at the movie, I see a woman who is not only beautiful but also strong enough to tell the man she adores that she loves him.

Maybe, deep down I'm a little jealous of Satine.

**Neji's P.O.V.**

I look in the mirror to see...I'm blushing. Yes, people, you read correctly. The great Hyuuga Neji is blushing. I blame Hinata. She has to be contaigious.

...Or maybe it's biological!...

Either way, if I just splash my face with cold water, I'm sure it'll go away...

Haha, it's gone! No one can defeat me! I am invincible! It is my destiny to watch Moulin Rouge with Ten Ten all the way through and in so doing win her heart!!!

Aw, crap. Please don't tell me I just said that outloud.

Christian would find this simple. Seeing as he's so good with words.

Maybe, deep down I'm just a little bit jealous of him.

Just a little.

When I get back, Satine is freaking out on the floor, my guess is she's having a stroke or something while yelling about "more poetry". Christain looks a bit discusted, (because hey, outgoing girls are gross) but he keeps trying to figure something out. Satine keeps on doing her little "I'm having a stroke" thing until he _finally_ figures out what he wants to say.

_"My gift is my song!!!_

_And this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody_

_That this is your song..._

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done, _

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words _

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

_I sat on the roof, and I kicked off the moss_

_Well, Some of these verses well, they_

_They got me quite cross. But the sun has been kind, _

_While I wrote this song, _

_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

_So Excuse me forgetting, but these things I do_

_You see, I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Well the thing is that I really need..._

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but, now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

_Hope you don't mind,_

_I hope you don't mind, That I put down in words... _

_How wonderful life is..._

_Now you're in the world!!!"_

_"I'm in love with a handsome, talented Duke."_

_"Duke? I'm not a Duke. I'm a writer."_

She thought he was the Duke? (That's what I get for not paying attention.) But then again, both of them were promised to see Satine after her performance, that means the Duke should be showing up any minute now...

_knock. knock. knock._

_"The Duke!"_

**More To Come**

(1) I couldn't help putting in these lyrics. _"He's your guy when stocks are high, But beware when they start to decend..." _For some odd, demented reason that part reminds me of Seto Kaiba. Creepy, ne?

And for future reference, I think I led a few people to believe Moulin Rouge(MR) was an Anime once. It's not. It's a live action movie; not a series.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aka Koujou**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Moulin Rouge, or a piece of pie. (cry, cry.)

You know the drill, people

**On With The Show!**

"So she was planning to..."

"To have sex with The Duke." Tenten finished promptly, with a serious face.

Neji took another bite of the popcorn Tenten made for him to hide his embarrassment. "But she mistook Christian for The Duke, and then The Duke thought she was cheating, so he got all mad. And next thing anyone knows they were just 'rehearsing' and Christian's got his job."

"And the story of the play is basically Satine and Christian's, just switched around a bit."

"Right. The play is about...an evil Maharaja?"

"Mmhm. He's the Duke."

"The Peniless Sitar Player?"

"Christain, who is a peniless writer."

"And a Cortesan?"

"Also known as Satine."

"So they have to hide their love for the Duke in real life, and from the Maharaja in the play."

"Correct, but Satine's the only one who plays herself."

"...Oh, I get it." Neji's Inner Thoughts: 'I'm so confused.

"Ne, Neji?" (Hey, Neji)

"Hai?" (Yes?)

"...You know what sex is right?"

I swear I must have been as red as Lee's face after taking a punch from Gai-sensei. "W-WHAT?! OF COURSE I DO!!!" Okay, so that's a half lie...My father's dead, okay! I'm not gettin 'The Talk' from him anytime soon!

Tenten looks at me seriously again. "Good. Because I ment it when I said I would make sure you understood this movie by the time it was over."

I've changed my mind. Girls plus Romance Movies doesn't equal Scary...It equals Terrifying.

Tenten nods, and pushes the play button.

...I've never been so scared in my entire life...

Ahem! Anyhow, to sum things up Satine is now singing ontop of the roof.

_"I follow the night..._

_Can't stand the light..._

_When will I begin to live again?_

_One day I'll fly away,_

_Leave all this to yesterday._

_What more could your love to for me_

_When will love be thru with me_

_Why live life from dream to dream,_

_And dread the day when dreaming ends?"_

Wow. I never thought I'd be compairing myself to an over glofied prostitute... I suppose there's a first time for everything.

_"One day I'll fly away,_

_Leave all this to yesterday._

_Why live life from dream to dream,_

_And dread the day when dreaming ends?_

_One day I'll_

_Fly away,_

_Fly, fly_

_Away."_

Then Christian sneaks up behind her and says thank you for helping him get the job. Then he starts wondering if she really loves him. She says no. I mean, honestly woman, just chose one or the other--do you like him or not?! Then he breaks out into one of his infamous songs...

_"We could be lovers!!!"_

_We can't do that."_

_"We should be lovers, and that's a fact!"_

_"...Though nothing will keep us together...We could still try...Just for one day."_

_"We could be heros, Forever and ever!"_

_"We could be heros..."_

_"'Cause I will always love you!"_

_"I will always love you!"_

_"And I can't help loving you."_

_"You're gonna be bad for business. I can tell."_

Is it just me or is Ewan McGregor always with women who are waaaaaay out of his

leauge?

And so, Christian and Satine hide their love from the oblivious Duke, making up more 'rehearsing' excuses. Until finally, The Duke decides:

_"If I don't see her tonight, I am very well leaving!"_

Around this time, Zeidler sees Satine and Christian together and figures it all out. He confront's her about it...

_"I-It's nothing. It's just an infatuation. It's...it's nothing."_

_"The infatuation **will** end."_

For some unknown reason, it's time for a song.

_"If I should die..._

_This very moment..._

_I would not fear._

_For I've never known completness..._

_Like being here..."_

...Look at Tenten. She looks so cute when she's concentrating. ...Eh...I mean... Let's get back to the movie, shall we?

_"Why live life_

_From dream to dream_

_And dread the day..._

_When dreaming ends?"_

HOLY CRAP, WHAT'S HAPPENING TO SATINE?! SHE'S COUGHING!!! SHE CAN'T DIE!!! NOT NOW!!!

And, of course the Authoress leaves us hanging with Satine seeing a doctor, unable to move and The Duke waiting for her...

Evil, evil authoress...

BloodEngel: I leave you here, dear readers. Hope you enjoyed! Deadline for next chapter is Seven days from now!!!

Review and I'll be faster... (bribe, bribe.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Aka Koujou**

_Summary: All Neji wanted was train, if borrowing a movie for Ino was the only way he would do it. So exactly when did he end up watching Moulin Rouge with Tenten?_SeeNotes for Title

_Notes:_ Aka Koujou means Red (Wind)Mill in Japanese, and that is what Moulin Rouge indicates in English.

Another Note: Can you believe this was a one-shot once?

**Disclaimer:** Standard Disclaimer. I do not own any movie, anime, or song...yet!

Let the teenage awkwardness begin!!!

**On With the Show!!!**

_"SHE'S CONFESSING!!!"_

_"Confessing?! What kind of idiot do you take my for, Ziedler?!"_

_"...She suddenly had this terrible urge to go to a priest...And confess her sins. She's like a blushing bride! She looks upon tonight as her wedding night. She says, it makes her feel so good when you hold her, and you touch her. ...Like a **virgin**."_

_"Virgin?"_

_"She made it through the wilderness,_

_yes, she made it through_

_She didn't know how lost she was_

_Until she found you._

_She was beat,incomplete,_

_She'd been had,_

_She was sad _

_And blue!_

_And you made her feel_

_Yes, you ma-a-ade her feel..._

_Shiny and new!_

_Like a virgin!"_

Two men singing a Madonna song. This may just be the most disturbingly funny thing I have ever seen.

_"She's so fine! And she's mine!_

_Makes me strong,Yes, she makes me bold._

_And her love's thawn off, yes her loves thawn off..._

_What was scared and cold!!!"_

_"LIKE A VIRGIN!!!"_

**((With Satine and Christian))**

"We have to end it. Ziedler knows, pretty soon The Duke will find out too."

"...Then I'll write a song! And no matter what happens, no matter how bad things get, it'll mean that we love one another."

_"Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I Love You, until the end of time_

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will Love You  
Until my dying day

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you

And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song,  
I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I Love You, I Love You,  
Until the end of time

Come what may, come what may, I will Love You  
The greastest thing you'll ever learn...  
I will Love You, Come what may, Yes, I will Love You  
Come what may, I will Love You, Til my dying day"

_"This endin's silly." _One of the Moulin Rouge workers(Nini) commented to the Duke. _"Why would the courtesan go for the Peniless Writer? ...Whoops! I mean Sitar Player."_

And then I knew it was over.

**((FastForeward))**

_"If you don't do his ending and sleep with him tomorrow, The Duke will have Christian killed."_

Jealous much?

_"I was a fool to believe  
A fool to believe  
It all ends today  
Yes it all ends today."  
_

_"Send Christian away. Only you can save him."_

"He'll fight for me."

"Yes, unless he believes you don't love him."  


_"What?!"  
_

_"You're a great actress, Satine. Make him believe you don't love him."_

"No."

"Use your talent to save him! Hurt him. Hurt him to save him. There is no other way. The show must go on, Satine. We are creatures of the underworld. We can't afford to love."

And then it was time for yet another infamous song...

_**"Today's the day  
When dreaming ends"  
**  
"Another hero. Another mindless crime.  
Behind the curtain, in the pantomime.  
On and on  
Does anybody know  
What we are living for  
Whatever happens  
We leave it all to chance  
Another heartache  
Another failed romance  
On and on  
Does anybody know  
What we are living for_

The show must go on  
The show must go on  
Outside the dawn is breaking  
On the stage that holds  
Our final destiny  
The show must go on  
The show must go on"

"Inside my heart is breaking  
My makeup may be flaking  
But my smile still stays on"

"The show must go on  
The show must go on"

"I'll top the bill  
I'll earn the kill  
I have to find the will to carry  
On with the  
On with the  
On with the show"

On with the SHOW!  
On with the SHOW!

The show must  
The show must go on!!!"

**((FastForeward))**

_"She still loves you Christian. I know it."_

_"Toulous had given me doubt. So I went to Moulin Rouge...One...Last...Time."_

**-Meanwhile, With Ino-**

"So, what happens after he goes to find out if she still loves him?" Sakura asked, beginning to get into the story.

"Well, at the time she is performing the very play that he wrote about the two of them, playing a Hindu courtesan who must seduce an Evil Maharaja in order to save her country. She is about to marry the Maharaja when he steps in, taking up the role of her lover, the Penniless Sitar Player.

"He thanks her for 'curing' him from his 'ridiculous obsession with love' and throws money at her feet, announcing he had paid her for her love. Then and there she realizes that she will love him forever, and should be willing to sacrifice anything for his love in return. On a whim, she begins singing the song he wrote just for her. They are about the finish the play perfectly so she can become a real actress when the Duke pulls out a gun and..." Ino paused.

"And?" Sakura urged.

"The ending's too perfect. I can't ruin it for you."

"WHAT?!?!?!"

_**-Back with Ten Ten And Neji-**_

_"Yes, I will love you...Until my dying day!!!"_

Look at Tenten sniffle. It's so cute.

As for me?

I'm not going to cry. I'm not.

...WHY SATINE, WHY?!?! AFTER ALL THAT'S HAPPENED, AFTER ALL YOU'VE GONE THROUGH!!! WHY NOW?!?!

That's simply not fair. It's not.

...Excuse me as I compose myself...

As he walked home after saying farewell to Tenten, he started thinking about the movie a bit...

And...welll...

Maybe he'd watch it one more time before giving it to Ino...

Just once.

For applicable purposes, mind you.

**-Meanwhile, With Ino-**

"WHERE IS HE?!?!?!?"

**FIN**

Also, I am thinking of adding an extra chapter, set after the Chuunin exams but I don't know... It all depends on what you guys think. If you'd like, I can add some more NejiTen and write another chappie. If not, I'll leave this as it is. Koisheteru! Ja ne!

Thanks tons to all the readers, and reviewers!!! I really never expected anyone to read this story! Thanks a lot!!!

_Preview for the (?) Next Chapter:_

"Oh, I see...So is she the Satine to your Christian?" Naruto asks, holding up his pinky,(1) "Or...is it the other was around?" He continues, laughing like some kind of maniac on drugs(AKA Lee).

So naturally, I beat him sense-less.

No one compares Hyuuga Neji to Nicole Kidman and gets away with it.

No one.

(1): Holding up your pinky is a sign for a girlfriend. Holding up your thumb means boyfriend...I think...


	5. Chapter 5

**Aka Koujou**

_Summary: All Neji wanted was train, if borrowing a movie for Ino was the only way he would do it. So exactly when did he end up watching Moulin Rouge with Tenten?_SeeNotes for Title

_Notes:_ Aka Koujou means Red (Wind)Mill in Japanese, and that is what Moulin Rouge indicates in English.

**Disclaimer:** Standard Disclaimer. I do not own Naruto, Bring It On, Moulin Rouge, or any of the songs from Moulin Rouge. I do own the pie in my fridge tho!

I decided to continue... after a long time. SO HERE'S BONUS CHAPPIE NUMBER ONE!!!

Let the teenage awkwardness begin!!!

**On With the Show!!!**

Here he is, again. In his room, again. Papers strewn all over his previously neat floor... Again.

The Chuunin exams are over, and 'Gai-sensei's Angels' have the day off.

After around a month, Neji had finally given the movie that started all of this to Ino. After another month or so Ino gave it back. And so, Neji was diligently preparing to return said movie by watching it...

He was checking for glitches, is all. He knew the way DVDs could end up after people borrow them...

ONLY BECAUSE LEE PUT HIS FINGERPRINTS ALL OVER HIS FRIGGIN' BRING IT ON DVD!!!

Neji growled subconsiously at the memory, earning him a curiuos look from Hinata's direction.

He quickly composed himself and turned to Hinata as if nothing had happened. She blushed a bit, as always, and began speaking.

"N-neji-kun... Uh...H-have you seen...my Moulin Rouge CD?"

'...Crap. I left it on my desk.'

Stealing Hinata's CDs, endlessly watching Moulin Rouge, becoming a slob...

They were all related to one thing, and one person.

PROJECT MOULIN ROUGE!!!!!!!

Of course he didn't call it that, not even in his head. In fact, he didn't even admit the project to himself if he didn't have to. It was just the unknown thing he had to do...

When that tree that looks like Hizashi was struck by lightning, he knew it must be a sign...A sign that TENTEN MUST BE HIS!!!!!!!

...But then, the question came...

How???

Christian did it with his songs, so Neji thought perhaps if he studdied music some more, he could write something.

Problem is, Neji is a ninja; not a composer.

So, he took a whack at poetry.

Once again, ninja does not equal poet.

...Besides, what rhymes with Tenten and DOESN'T sound lame?!

Point proven.

Neji pulled himself out of his inner mullings and grabbed the CD, giving it to Hinata and promptly ignoring her as to not encourage questions.

...Neji couldn't return Moulin Rouge until he'd figured something out...

It was his excuse to see Tenten outside of training, where they could talk in private.

He sighed and went outside of the Hyuuga gates, attempting to get some fresh air.

He subconciously found himself trailing over to the Ichiraku, considering it had become the "Konoha Twelve" (because Sasuke is still around) meeting place so he was simply used to going there.

He was surprised to find himself there of his own free will.

He, however, was not surprised to see a loud, blonde boy speaking with the daughter of the man who owned the store. After Naruto had amazingly beat him in the Chuunin exams the two were on friendly enough terms, so Neji went to sit by the boy and ordered some ramen for himself. (Though he wasn't particularly fond of it.)

"Oi, Neji-kun!!!" the boy yelled, his mouth full of what was no doubt at least his fourth bowl of ramen. (Considering all the bowls stacked up beside him.)

"Oyaho Naruto-kun." (Good morning.) Neji replied, returning to the inner confides of his mind once again to think about his recent problem. He sighed absently, earning Naruto's attention.

"Daijoubu ka?" (You all right?) Naruto asked, mouth over flowing with ramen noodles.

Neji sweat-dropped and handed the boy a napkin.

As expected, Naruto just stared at the napkin, wondering what Neji had meant by giving it to him.

"You have no manners at all Naruto-kun." And, as if proving this point Naruto belched loudly.

"I don't know what my cousin sees in you." Neji muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you are an idiot."

"Hey!!! At least _I'm_ not moping around being lovesick!"

Neji froze and sent a pale-eyed glare towards Naruto. "What. Are. You. Talking. About?!"

"Ah, come on! Everyone's noticed how you're always staring at her, Hinata keeps on talking about you acting spacey to her teammates! EVEN THE BUSY-BROW SENSEI CAN SEE SOMETHING'S WRONG!!!"

...Gai _had_ been talking about the 'Springtime of Youth' a lot more latley.

He could hear Naruto laughing as he realized it was all true.

"Neji and Tenten, sittin' in a tree, C-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!"

"SHUT UP!!! AT LEAST I CAN SPELL!!!" Neji said, loosing his all-powerful Hyuuga calm. ...That's been happening a lot latley...

"Oh, I see...So is she the Satine to your Christian?" Naruto asks, holding up his pinky,(1) "Or...is it the other was around?" He continues, laughing like some kind of maniac on drugs(AKA Lee).

So naturally, I beat him sense-less.

No one compares Hyuuga Neji to Nicole Kidman and gets away with it.

No one.

But, as amusing as beating the annoying blonde was, it still did not solve Neji's problem.

Neji mentally slapped himself. He was a genius! This shouldn't be that hard!!!

He contemplated speaking to someone who would know more than he on the subject. Of course, Naruto would be no help.

And he sincerley doubted his sensei was terribly popular with the ladies.

And then, the idea struck him!

If his sensei was not, then perhaps...his rival would be...

Gai's archrival; Kakashi Hatake.

My dear readers, Neji was doomed the second the idea popped into his head.

(1): Holding up your pinky is a sign for a girlfriend. Holding up your thumb means boyfriend...I think...


	6. Chapter 6

**Aka Koujou**

_Summary: All Neji wanted was train, if borrowing a movie for Ino was the only way he would do it. So exactly when did he end up watching Moulin Rouge with Tenten?_SeeNotes for Title

_Notes:_ Aka Koujou means Red (Wind)Mill in Japanese, and that is what Moulin Rouge indicates in English.

**Disclaimer:** Standard Disclaimer. I do not own Naruto, Moulin Rouge, or any of the songs from Moulin Rouge. I, uh...own chocolate milk though? (sips chocolate milk)

BONUS CHAPPIE NUMBER TWO!!! **THE VERY LAST CHAPTER!!! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, THEY'RE WHAT GOT THIS UP HERE!!!!!!!!**

Let the teenage awkwardness begin!!!

**The Show Must Go On!!!**

Tracking down Kakashi was not terribly difficult. (He _did_ have the Byakugan, after all!) It was approaching the Jounin that Neji found difficult.

What would he say exactly?

'Hi, I don't know if you remember me but my name's Hyuuga Neji and I need advice about asking a girl out.'

No, his pride would not allow that, not in a million years...

Maybe ten million.

He swallowed, trying hard to gulp down his pride and decided on a different approach. In other terms, he walked up to the Copy-Nin and said, "Hn."

The man glanced over the little orange book he had been reading, his one visible eye on the Hyuuga prodigy. "Oh, hello." Kakashi said casually. "You're Gai's student aren't you?"

"Hn."

"You're about as talkative as Sasuke..." Kakashi replied coolly (Neji could swear he could find some mischief in his eye as he spoke) before going back to his book.

Neji stayed, staring pointedly for at least ten minutes until, "Is there something you need?"

"Yes," Neji replied hesitantly, placing his words carefully, "You see, Lee, my teammate, has a crush on Sakura. Thing is, he doesn't know how to show it without...well...doing what he usually does, and he wanted me to ask you because you and Gai are such close..." Neji's eye twitched as he said the next word: "friends."

"...Hmmm..." Kakashi said, eye crinkling as he (supposedly) smiled. Then, in all seriousness: "This is about you and Tenten, isn't it?"

The amazing Hyuuga Neji almost tripped over thin air upon hearing these words.

"I figured." Kakashi continued, apparently taking the stunned silence as a yes, "Naruto always makes a point to laugh about you two at training. Something about you both liking each other and everyone knowing it but you never do anything to get together."

Neji made a mental note to beat up Naruto later.

Stupid Naruto and his harsh truth...

Alas, our hero could tell Kakashi was outright grinning with the way the man was giggling. The Copy Cat reached into his back pocket and pulled out another book, identical to the one he had been reading previously. "You came to the right place..." More giggles drifted out from under the mask as the Jounin placed the miniature, orange book in the hands of the Byakugan-user. "This will tell you _eeeeeeeevre_ry thing you need to know."

Neji stared at Kakashi's back as he walked away, nearly full-out laughing by now.

What was with that guy?

And more importantly, who was weirder; him or Gai-sensei?

Neji's world seemed to shift around him as he realized there may just be someone out there even more abnormal than Gai.

Pushing such absurd thoughts into the back of his mind, Neji snapped back to his senses and stared at the book in his hands.

Cautiously, he opened it...

He skimmed the page. Just words. Nothing bad ever came from reading some words. Maybe it was an instruction manual! ("HOW TO CONFESS YOUR LOVE!!! FOR MEN WHO ARE SEEMINGLY EMOTIONALLY UNAVAILABLE!")

" '_Is that a mirror in your pocket,' he asked all dashingly-like."_ Neji murmured, reading aloud to himself. What a weird question. Who writes this stuff?

" '_No, why?' asked to ravishing secretary. 'Because I can see myself in your--' ..."_

Neji turned the page quickly, not wanting to see the shameful words.

It just so happened there was a picture on the other page.

A picture that explains why Icha Icha Paradise in rated for ages 18 and up.

Anyone who had passed by and looked at the Hyuuga would simply see a calm face. But inside, Inner Neji was going ballistic.

Inner Neji: HOLY CRAP!!! THIS IS THAT THING MY DAD WANTED TO TELL ME ABOUT, BUT THEN HE DIED!!!

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Neji-chan, there's something I need to tell you...It's about the bi-irds and the bees and the tre-e-es!" said Neji's dad, acting all weird._

"_Okay." Little Neji answered._

"_But!...There's a meeting with the Main Branch today and I have to be there. So I'll tell you later."_

_...And that was the last time Neji ever spoke with his dad..._

_END FLASHBACK._

Neji looked at the book, disgusted with it and threw it in the nearest trash can.

Never again would that book see the light of day.

Never. Again.

The teenaged-genin walked home, sulking (in a very Hyuuga manner, mind you) all the way.

Then, he noticed the girl who started all this.

Yamanaka Ino.

And she was motioning for him to come over...

It was not like the two of them were buddy-buddy or anything, so why would she be standing outside her family flower shop looking so anxiously at him?

His curiosity was peeked, so he decided to entertain the blonde for a while; just to see what she had to say.

"Neji!" she spoke urgently, but in an oddly hushed tone. She waved her hand at him again and all but pushed him into the flower shop before turning the sign from "OPEN" to "CLOSED".

Suddenly, twelve roses were shoved into Neji's face, wrapped up in celophane and freshly cut.

He blinked, genuinley suprised. "What are these for?"

Ino rolled her sapphire-blue eyes. "For Tenten of course!" She said, as if it were the most obvious thing. Neji gave her a questioning glance. "Sakura told me; she heard from Naruto."

He was _**so **_going to kill Naruto now.

"Thanks." Neji said awkwardly.

"I'M NOT GIVING THEM TO YOU FOR FREE!!!" Ino cried. "PAY UP!!!"

Later that day, in the evening to be precise, Tenten was getting ready for bed when she heard the doorbell ring.

She raised an eyebrow, wondering who would come by at this time of night.

She opened the door, the cool breeze chilling her as she noticed no one was there but herself.

She looked around for a while before her eyes reached a bouquet of red roses and her long-lost Moulin Rouge movie.

She picked both up and went back inside, smiling.

Attached to the roses was a small card:

"_Tomorrow, 8:00 at the usual training grounds?"_

_--Hyuuga Neji._

Tenten already knew the answer. And she had a feeling half of Konoha did too with the way she was blaring her Moulin Rouge CD.

"Yes."

_I will love you until my dying day!_

**Elsewhere...**

Sasuke was just strolling by when he noticed something odd.

An orange thing in the trash can.

His first thought was: What is Naruto doing in a trash can?

Then, as he neared the object in question he found it was not Naruto, but was, in fact a book.

The same book his Sensei was always reading

Sasuke knew he couldn't just walk by. Not when he finally had the chance to find out what was so interesting about the book. His curiosity was itching, and he knew he had to find out quick before it got the best of him and he did something unreasonable.

So, picking the book up carefully, almost afraid it would crumble in his hands, he opened it.

'A picture book?' Sasuke wondered, then he noticed what the picture was of.

Anyone who had passed by and looked at the Uchiha would simply see a very sick looking Sasuke. But inside, Inner Sasuke was running around in circles screaming, "NOOO!!! THIS IS THAT THING MY PARENTS WANTED TO TELL ME ABOUT, BUT THEN THEY DIED!!!"

_FLASHBACK:_

"_OH, Sassy-chan! There's something your father and I need to tell you...It's about the bi-irds and the bees and the tre-e-es!" said Sasuke's mom, acting relatively normal._

"_All right." Little Sasuke answered. "But I'm going out to train right now so I can't until later."_

"_Okay, little Sassy-chan!!! Have fun playing!!!"_

"_I'm not playing mom, I'm __**practicing**__!"_

_...And that was the last time Sasuke ever spoke with his mom..._

_END FLASHBACK._

Sasuke dropped the book and ran in the other direction as fast as he could until he reached the Uchiha Compound.

** 3 3 3**

_This story is about love._

**The End**


End file.
